This invention relates to a bipolar chopping driver of the kind employing a pair of NPN totem-pole-connected driver transistors, an inductive load and a fly-back diode connected across the source transistor of the transistor pair, and more particularly to such a driver circuit wherein a clamp circuit at the base of the source transistor limits the positive voltage there to no more than the supply voltage, Vbb.
It is an object of this invention to provide a means to reduce the excessive distortions of load current and power loss that normally occurs at high chopping frequencies in such chopping driver circuits of the prior art.